


An Angel You Are Not

by LadyDamaris



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDamaris/pseuds/LadyDamaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the written word says it best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel You Are Not

Jade nestled into her blankets, an army of stuffed toys surrounding her to make her large bed more cozy.

“Good night, Mommy,” the small girl murmured, her eyes closing as soon as her head touched her pillow. “Good night, Daddy.”

“Good night, sweetheart,” Sarah whispered, bending to give her daughter a kiss.

Jareth stepped over to do the same. “Good night, angel.”

The couple walked over to the doorway, watching their little one a moment before moving into the hall and closing the door of Jade's bedroom softly behind them.

Once in the corridor, Sarah turned to face her husband, draping her arms loosely about his neck. Jareth's arms instinctively wound about her middle, pulling her close.

“How come you've never called me 'angel'?” she inquired playfully of her king, only teasing as she gave a nip to the fae's chin.

Actually, there was a reason. However, Jareth could not articulate it on the spot; at least, not in a proper way that would give the reason justice.

“I'll tell you in the morning, darling,” he intoned quietly, leaning to press his lips to her hairline. “Let's go to bed.”

This intrigued the queen who wasn't actually expecting there to be an answer, and following her husband to their chambers she supposed she would just have to be patient until then.

\- - -

The following morning the Goblin Queen woke up, stretching as her limbs sought out warmth from the figure next to her. However, she discovered her husband's spot to be empty as he had already gotten up to go about his duties. Finding no reason to lounge about in bed any longer, she sat up to begin preparing for the day, as well.

Stepping out of bed Sarah slipped into a robe and walked lightly on the balls of her feet in an attempt to escape the morning chill from the stones below.

Pushing aside the thick, scarlet curtain that concealed their connected washroom, she walked inside to find a piece of parchment folded up on the counter. Scrawled in swooping, blue ink on the front were the words, 'To my Sarah', so she picked it up to unfold and begin reading.

\- - -

_You are not an angel._   
_An angel would not give up her wings_   
_So freely._   
_You are not an angel._   
_An angel makes her home in the heavens._   
_In you, the heavens make their home._   
_In the curvature of your eyelashes,_   
_The crook of your neck, the corner of your eye._   
_You are not an angel._   
_An angel makes one content, complacent._   
_I am not._   
_For you I am greedy, insatiable,_   
_Always I ache for more._   
_I long to taste your secrets, your wishes_   
_Before you speak them._   
_You are not an angel._   
_An angel would not dare defy her king,_   
_Nor could she dream_   
_Of overpowering him._   
_One look at the hue of your lips_   
_And my defenses fall._   
_You are not an angel._   
_A band of golden light_   
_Does not adorn your brow._   
_Just as well; I find_   
_In the sea of dark silk_   
_That spills in waves from your crown,_   
_More comfort is derived_   
_When I have laughed against it_   
_Or cried against it._   
_You are not an angel._   
_There exists too much fire_   
_In your eyes alone._   
_I am not content to cease_   
_Until it has consumed me._   
_Siren, temptress,_   
_Goddess, queen,_   
_You are all of these things and more,_   
_But an angel you are not._

_Forevermore,_   
_J_


End file.
